


Seven swans are swimming

by Luna_sharp618



Series: The twelve days of fiddauthor [7]
Category: Gravity Falls, fiddauthor - Fandom
Genre: Ford using scince, Guns, Kisses, M/M, a beast, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: Fidd and ford are visited by an unwanted guest.





	

Morning mist hovered above fresh snow. Icicles dripping steadily with every small gust of wind that attacks the house. Trees brushed off the thick piles of unwanted snow, causing avalanches to pile at their feet. The snow was so pure and untouched or so it seemed. Menacingly giant foot prints were sunk into the snow, trailing straight to the window of the house. 

Stanford and Fiddleford were sleeping peacefully in their bed, unaware of the danger lurking just outside. A noise from the kitchen caused Fiddleford to stir from his sleep. He grumbled before turning in his slumber to spoon Stanford's warm body. His leg hitched up Ford's side as his hands wrapped around his torso. Suddenly an alarming sound of a window being broken came from down the hall. Both men's eyes flung open in surprise, too shocked to move.   
"Stanford....did you hear that?" Fidd whispered in his ear, hugging him closer to feel more secure.   
"Yes" he whispered in reply before shuffling onto his back, Fiddleford's limbs still tangled around him. They both stayed frozen on the spot waiting for anything, a sound or an indicator of who the intruder was. 

A low huffing noise came from the kitchen as the sound of a metallic tray clattered on the ground.   
"Our gingerbread house" Fidd whined in a small voice. They worked so hard on that and now it was probably splattered along the floor or in the intruders stomach. Stanford's face grew angered, he didn't know who or what was in his house but they were not welcome and he was going to make sure they knew it. 

Silently he untangled himself from Fiddleford's grip and reached for his pistol that he kept in the bedside drawer. Fiddleford sat up quietly to see what Ford was retrieving before giving a sharp inhale in realisation. Stanford never really got out the gun unless he knew the creatures he was going after were really dangerous. Ford checked the barrel or the pistol, three bullets, that would be plenty to send a warning. He then set off across the bedroom toward the door, only stopping to beckon Fidd to come with him. At first he refused but Ford was adamant he came, he wasn't going to leave him alone with an intruder in the house. Fiddleford hurried to his feet and met Stanford at the door. On the count of three Ford opened it and stepped out into the hall. 

 

The grunting of a creature eating was louder and emanating from the kitchen. Ford made sure Fiddleford was right beside him before making his was down the hall, trying his best to be quiet. Fiddleford kept his hand firmly planted on his shoulder at all times, preparing himself for a fight if one should arise.  

Together they peered into the kitchen to see a hulking great creature slumped over the table. It stank of death and it's body was long and frail. The head of the beast looked like the skull of a reindeer with giant horns, but it's body was more of a humans skeletal structure, with a mane of wiry hair trailing down its torso. 

It seemed to be completely blind and deaf due to having no eyes or ears. It hadn't even turned to see both men standing in the door way. It just continued to demolish the detailed house of gingerbread they had made. It's spindly fingers carefully tearing it apart piece by piece.   
"Stanford what is that thing?" Fiddleford whispered, his grip on Ford's shoulder increasing.   
"I'm not sure" Stanford stated, he racked his brain trying to think of what this creature could possibly be but he knew one thing that it sure loved gingerbread. It's jaws smacking together by nonexistent tendons. Large canines crushing the soft treat and causing large crumbs to fall on the floor.   
"HEY!" Stanford yelled, aiming the gun out in front of him. The creature didn't turn, not even wincing at the sound.    
"That's odd.." he muttered to himself, suddenly it clicked in his mind it must be deaf due to the lack of ears. Stanford looked around him before spotting Fiddleford's chewing tobacco on the counter.   
"Fidd...chew your tobacco" he said nodding toward the packet. Fiddleford made of a face of confusion before slowly reaching toward the packet. 

He opened the tin cautiously before putting a small heap in his mouth. He chewed slowly until a small aroma built up. Stanford then tried his best to waft it toward the creature. This sparked a reaction. The monster lifted its giant head and sniffed the air with non-existent nostrils. It then looked in the direction of the men, freezing in the realisation of not being alone. They shared the moment for a while before the creature had a burst of courage. Grabbing the rest of the gingerbread house with its long clawed hands and hightailing it out of the window it entered through. Stanford then ran to the frame to try and watch it leave but it was gone, lost in the woods until they meet again. 

Ford felt Fiddleford stand next to him and whistle as he looked at the damaged window.   
"What are we gunna do about this?" he asked, tracing his hand on the frame.   
"Leave it to me, go back to bed" he whispered, eyes still scouring the tree line for it.   
"No way, we are going to fix this together and then we are going back to bed" Fidd argued pulling Ford from his thoughts. He turned to see the seriousness in Fiddleford's face and excepted it.   
"Okay, we just need to board this up and...why are you looking at me like that?" He questioned as Fiddleford gave him a dumbfounded gaze.   
"How did you know that would work?" He asked moving closer slightly, still chewing on the tobacco and reached for Ford's hand.   
"Well, I inferred that it couldn't see or hear us...so I thought it must depend on smell" he paused as the gap between them closed. "And I thought what would produce an odour so bad it would scare it off, then I saw your tobacco packet" he stated bluntly causing Fidd's smile to falter.   
"You really know the most romantic words Stanford" Fidd stated sarcastically whilst dramatically rolling his eyes. 

Stanford's grin turned smug as he pulled Fiddleford closer to him and kissed his cheek.   
"Yep" he nodded before setting off to find something to patch up that window.


End file.
